


Sunshine

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, In Love, Marriage Proposal, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Time seemed to stand still around Clyde as he grabbed the box and opened it, revealing the engagement ring he had picked out long before all this Cauliflower bullshit had been brought up. It sparkled in the warm afternoon sunlight, and Clyde tried his best to swallow his fears -- the realization that he was finally going to ask you very present in his mind.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 24





	Sunshine

“Did ya bring it?” Clyde asked as he closed the door to his sister’s mustang the afternoon he was picked up from prison.

He’d been planning this, planning this whole thing for months – and then Jimmy had to go and get him thrown in jail delaying the whole thing.

He had been angry about it, then bitter, then just plain ol’ nervous. Those months in jail did nothin’ but twist his stomach and get his anxieties revving high – what if you didn’t want someone like him anymore?

“Bring what?” She asked, tires peeling out from the penitentiary parking lot, speeding down the highway.

“Mellie – ” Clyde panicked for a minute, before his baby sister laughed.

“I’m just kiddin’ of course I brought it!” She took her eyes off the road for a minute to regard her brother, and her smile softened from something teasing to something warm. “It’s in the bag with your things.”

Clyde reached into the backseat, saw a dufflebag with his prosthetic arm and his books, and sitting right on top was a little black velvet box.

Time seemed to stand still around Clyde as he grabbed the box and opened it, revealing the engagement ring he had picked out long before all this Cauliflower bullshit had been brought up. It sparkled in the warm afternoon sunlight, and Clyde tried his best to swallow his fears, the realization that he was _finally_ going to ask you very present in his mind.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” He asked, really asking, do you think she’ll like _me_?

“She’s going to love it, Clyde.” Mellie said assuringly, to both question asked and unasked.

“Clyde!” You were waiting on the front porch when the car pulled up to the trailer, barely waited for Clyde to shut the door before you were running to him, jumping into his arms.

You had visited, of course you had, but he was only allowed so many visitations and it’d been a while since the last time he saw you.

You looked stunning as you always did, maybe even more so. Love burst through his chest when he saw you, when he wrapped his arm around you and spun you around, kissed the smile right off your lips. He was shy, wouldn’t do much in front of his sister, but that was okay. He set you down and you stood up on your tippy toes to press your forehead to his, the two of you leaning on one another, always a steady beacon of support. 

“Hey darlin’, fuck if you ain’t a sight for sore eyes.” He said, voice trying it’s best not to crack.

“I missed you so much Clyde oh I’m so happy you’re home!” You hugged him and hugged him tight, before looking up at him with concern in your face and rushing to talk over yourself with excitement. “Are you okay? Did they treat you right? Are you hungry – you must be starving! I made food.”

“I’m okay, I promise.” Clyde gave you one of those soft smiles that had you melting, before looking down and chewing at his lip. “(Y/N)?”

“Yes honey?” You asked, worried at his tone. He tended to not sound so serious like that when he was around you – had something happened?

“I was thinkin’, could we maybe take dinner on the road?” Clyde scratched the back of his neck, hand sweaty from nerves.

“You want to go out now?” You smiled, certainly not expecting this.

Clyde was such a homebody, you were sure he’d want to just enjoy being home for the evening. But the way he looked at you, at the sky, at the big wide world around him, you could see something was on his mind, swimming behind those brown eyes of his.

“It’s just…I haven’t seen the sun set over the lake in ninety days.” He said softly, little admissions like he liked to do sometimes that tended to break your heart.

“Say no more.” You kissed him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

* * *

“Will you tell me about it? All the things you couldn’t tell me while you were in there?” You asked later, when the two of you went to your spot by the lake.

Clyde took you here often, when he needed to just get away from the stress of life. It was so calm, peaceful by the lake. Birds coasted over the still lake that rippled gently from the breeze, deer braved your company for a sip or two of the fresh crisp water.

Your spot was right at the edge of the water, big rocks that served as comfortable seats. Clyde sometimes skipped stones, but he wasn’t doing any of that now. Now he had his hand shoved in his pocket and was starting to turn red in the face.

“’Not much to tell, mostly stayed in the nurse’s ward and helped there. Mostly thought ‘bout you.” He said, his heart racing.

This was it, this was it! His mind was going a million miles a minute, he didn’t even really know what the hell he was gonna say – oh fuck oh no –

“Me?” You asked, making him look at you.

“Yeah you, sunshine.” He said, so soft. He took a deep breath, and just by being near you he had the strength to get over his fear and say, “Been thinkin’ about something I’ve wanted to ask ya for a long time.”

“Oh Clyde.” You knew, he knew that you knew just by lookin’ at you, you knew what he was going to ask, why he had brought you here.

“While I was in there, I kept thinkin’ about what I was gonna say to ya, when I finally saw your beautiful face again and – well – I’m gonna try my best but I don’t think there’s words in all the books in the world that describe how much I love ya, darlin’.” He got off the rock that he always sat on, and you stood up too.

A shiver ran through you as you fought back tears, not wanting to interrupt your man, your best friend, the love of your life.

Clyde wished he could hold your hand, but he couldn’t do that and hold the ring box at the same time, so he just stood in front of you and had to look at the ground to keep the concentration of what he wanted to say, so convinced that if he looked at you, he’d get lost in your beautiful eyes and lose his nerve. 

“I promise, if you’ll let me, to provide for ya and keep ya safe and warm and loved. I promise I’ll love you with every piece of my heart, god willin’ I will. I know I’m an ex-con, a criminal, but I swear those days are over. And I know I don’t got much – but what I do got, I offer everything to ya.” He recited, making your heart swell.

“You’re the only person in this whole wide world that makes me feel safe, that makes me feel like I’m a whole person. You’re the only one I want to wake up to in the mornin’, and the only one I want to see before I sleep at night. I love you when you’re laughin’ and smilin’, but when you’re crying and angry too. I love you through good times and bad, and I only hope, that maybe you feel the same way too.”

You watched him sink down to one knee, right there by the lake, right there in front of the awe of nature for all the birds and deer and flowers and trees to see, and pulled out the small velvet box that he’d been waiting to give you for months.

“And if you do, then would you do me the honor of marryin’ me?” He asked, finally, finally opening the box and showing you the ring with more hope in his face than you had ever seen before.

“Clyde Logan you make me the happiest woman on earth, _yes_.” You answered, making his face split into the biggest grin.

“Yes?” He had to make sure, had to double check he heard you right.

“Yes!” You laughed, overjoyed, and he stood back up and you pulled him in for a hug, wrapped your arms tight around him as you kissed him, “Yes, yes, yes!”

And as the sun set over the lake, the sky blossomed into beautiful oranges and pinks as Clyde slipped the ring onto your finger with a little help from you on account of how his hands shook so much, and kissed you, holding you in his arms and for once, felt the luckiest man in the whole wide world.


End file.
